New Directions New Years Eve
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: This started out a Klaine fic, but as I wrote it became part Anderberry, which means there will be Finchel. Niff will come in later chapters, 'cause I love them. Enjoy how I think New Directions New Years Eve should have went.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a muti-chapter Anderberry, Klaine, Finchel, and Niff fic. Takes place after the Season 3 Christmas episode. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own glee, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be the happiest girl alive! I also don't own Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry.**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy New Years Eve, New Directions style.**

* * *

><p><span>New Directions New Years Eve<span>

"Hey there!" Kurt smiles, bounding up to my locker.

I kiss his cheek, "Hey Kurtie."

He giggles, loving his new nickname, and taking my hand, "So, did you hear the latest peice glee gossip? Your sister is throwing a party!"

I stop short, "What?"

"Crap, I guess you haven't heard yet." My taller boyfriend proclaimed sounded guilty.

"Kurt, Rachel KNOWS that dad and papa would kill us! Why does she always feel the need to throw a party whenever they leave us alone! They trust her, she is the oldest, yet I'm always the one cleaning up her mess. Plus, we still have Timmy and Barbra to look after!" I sigh angrily, "Where is she?"

"Blaine! Honey, relax! Rachel just wanted to throw a New Years Eve party for New Directions," He hugs me, "And I even made sure that Puckerman wouldn't bring any alcohol. We don't need a repeat of last time. Plus, Tina and Mike agreed to watch Timmy and Barbie, so we could enjoy ourselves."

I smile, wondering how I could ever be so lucky to have such an amazing guy to call mine, "Fine, but only for you!"

Kurt and I walk out to my SUV, driving to my house to babysit my little siblings before Rachel and Finn came, and we could go on out double date with Nick and Jeff. I couldn't wait, since I haven't seen my Dalton buddies since I transferred to McKinley, so I really hoped they hurried.

* * *

><p>"Timmy? Barbie?" I call as I open the door.<p>

"Blainey! You're home! You're home! Blainey! You're home! The babysitter fell asleep though…" Timmy said, pointing to the older woman on the couch, "And you brought Kurth!"

"Tim, it's Kurt, you know that!" Kurt said, picking the 4 year old up, playing with his straight, dark hair.

I pay the babysitter before looking for Barbara, "Where's your sister Timmy?"

He pouted, "I dunno, probably in Rachel's room listening to her moosic."

I laugh, running up the stairs. As I enter the pinkness that is my older sister's room, I hear my favorite 8 year old singing softly.

_**You make me**_

_**Feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep so run away**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

I smile, calling Kurt to come up quietly. Once he is next to me, he realizes what she's singing.

"Our song!" He breathes, taking my hand.

Once Barbie finishes, I knock softly, "I see you found my iPod!"

She blushes, "Sorry, but Rachel's songs are SO boring!"

"Those are classics young lady!" Kurt interrupts.

I laugh, the fight between pop and classic music frequent between the two of us.

Timmy runs in and tackles his older sister, "Hey! Hey Kurth! Can we make cupy cakes?"

Kurt glances toward me, "Can we Blainers?"

"Of course! As long as they're chocolate!"

This sends the kids cheering, grabbing Kurt's hands, and pulling him into the kitchen.

I follow slowly, hoping Kurt can control the craziness of my little siblings. Rachel would kill him if he left the kitchen a mess.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the four of us are sitting around the TV watching The Little Mermaid with the freshly baked cupcakes in our hands.<p>

"Hey Blaine," Kurt whispers in my ear, "When are Finn and Rachel getting here? Jeff and Nick are probably waiting to be picked up…"

"Shit, we have to leave in 10 minutes!" I look at my phone, there were no texts, "I'll call my sister, you call your brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry. I hope you liked it, and as always reviews are great, makes me know someone's reading! Next chapter should be up maybe later tonight. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Also, thanks to my friend Jobo who edits for me! **Enjoy :)****

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Both me and Kurt called Finn and Rachel five times each, and they still absolutely refuse answer! We also sent them over 20 text messages, and had to leave the room, so as to not scare the kids.

"Blaine, I'm worried! What are we gonna do?"

I sighed, "You should probably try calling Burt and Carole."

Kurt nods, quickly dialing his step mom's numbers on his iPhone. I waited, hoping that Kurt would get an answer.

"H-Hey mom!" Kurt said into the phone, almost crying, "Have you heard from Finn and Rachel? Blaine and I are kind of waiting for them and they won't pick up their phones."

"They are fine Kurt don't worry! Finn's truck just got caught in some snow, so Burt is making sure the truck makes it back to the shop before driving them to the Anderberry's house. They left a few minutes ago, so I'm sure they will be there soon."

I saw Kurt smile, mouthing "they are fine" to me.

Thank you G-d! I'm going to have to yell at those two when they come. Scaring us half to death is NOT okay.

Once, Kurt hangs up with Carole, he cries, "They are fine! Finn is just being his clumsy self, as usual."

* * *

><p>Finally, the door opens with a sudden rush of cold air.<p>

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel called cheerfully, walking inside, hand in hand with her tall boyfriend.

"Kurt?" adds Finn.

They are way to overprotective.

"Guys!" I yell, running with Kurt to hug them.

Kurt glares at his stepbrother, "Is it illegal for you two to answer your damn phones once in a while?"

"Sorry guys, his truck…you know, but we are here now! You two, get going! We can take it from here, and have fun!" Rachel assured.

Kurt and I grabbed our coats, but as I was walking out the door, Finn caught my wrist, "Don't have _too_ much fun."

I smile, "Of course not Finn. Be sure not to have too much fun with my sister either."

He lets go, allowing me to lead my boyfriend out to my car. As I open the door for him, "'Kay Kurtie, can you call Nick and Jeff, tell them we are coming!"

* * *

><p>The half hour car ride is fun. We talk, laugh, and sing along to the playlist on his iPod.<p>

"Blaine, do you like Finn?"

I looked over at the taller boy next to me, "Yea, he's cool! Why?"

Kurt sigh, "Well, you guys are both so overprotective of Rachel and I!"

"Kurt," I stutter, "You know I will always be worried about you! After what Karofsky did to you last year…I love you, and that also means that I want you to never be hurting. Finn is the same way! You may not be his real brother, but you're the closest he has to one, and you guys love each other. Don't act like it's all me either! Rachel is overprotective of me, too, I'm her little brother, and Finn was the one making sure we didn't do anything wrong! He started it!"

Kurt laughs. Wait, why is laughing? Before I can process anything, his lips are on mine. I smile, thankful we were already at Dalton before he continued to kiss me.

We end up making out for a good ten minutes before there is a knock on my window. Nick has interrupted everything doesn't he! Well, I guess its payback for all the times I've walked in on him and Jeff…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3 will be up either late tonight or tomorrow. It get's a little angsty, just a warning. **

**P.S. Reviews make me very happy! 3 **

**P.P.S. Thanks to all the people who already have reviewed and favorited the story! Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Just something you should know, in this fic the gay bar scene never happened, and Kurt has never met Sebastian. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Anderberry, table for four." I tell the waiter at the front desk of Breadstix.

I recognize the guy, he has worked here for a long time. It actually was the same waiter we had when Kurt and I went on our first date. I smile at the memory. His name was Bill, but the main problem with him is that he is very obviously homophobic.

Bill sat us down at a table toward the side of the restaurant, and gave us our menus, making sure to glare at us. What? Can't four guys go out to dinner without dating? Obviously, we are, but I know Wes and David come here all the time, and they're not even gay!

"How are the Warbler's doing with out my precious Blaine?" Kurt asks, noticing the awkward silence.

Jeff and Nick look at each other, huge smiles on their faces, "Well, as you know, Sebastian gets most of the solos." Nick begins, "But I actually had the other lead in Uptown Girl. Plus, now that our choreographer graduated, Jeff gets to make up all the dances!"

Jeff blushes as his boyfriend squeezes his shoulders, "It's not_ that _big a deal babe. You getting a solo is way cooler!"

"Who's Sebastian?" I ask, trying to stop my two friends making out in the restaurant, and in front of the homophobes that work here.

"He's the new guy, a total jerk! The first day he comes in, and he strides right up to Thad, who is the new Head Warbler, and demanded to be in the Warblers. Sure his voice is okay, but he has a pitch problem and he always sounds nasal. Sebastian just thinks he owns the school, he even tried to make the Warblers think he was better than you, Blaine. Luckily, there are enough of the true Warblers to know there is only one Blaine Anderberry!"

I blush, knowing that what Nick said was true. I haven't told Kurt yet that I visited Dalton a few weeks ago, and that Sebastian was there. I was hoping Kurt would never find 0ut, but seeing as Jeff has had a lot of coffee, something may slip.

Jeff bounces up and down agreeing, "Blaine, do you miss us? Cause we miss you! All the Warblers do! Sure, it's nice for Nicky here to get solos but we miss seeing you in the halls, going to your room to watch movies. We even miss you talking about Kurt all the time!"

Kurt laughs, and I blush. It's true that I told my friends about our newfound love, not that they enjoyed hearing it though. "Jeff, I will always be a Warbler, you guys know that. But, McKinley is where my heart is."

Kurt leans on my shoulder as I take his hand. So many people ask why I transferred, and the reason will never change. Kurt's way too important to me; I can't handle another long distance relationship.

* * *

><p>As we eat out meals, I notice that Bill is giving us the evil eye, and other dirty looks. What the hell is his problem?<p>

"Can we have the check?" Jeff asks animatedly as Bill walked by.

"You want a check, doncha wise guy! Well, if all of us came prancing in with our boyfriends we'd be smartasses like you too!" Bill snaps back.

Nick stands up, furious, "Don't talk to him like that! What the hell is your problem!"

I stand too, "Yeah! I'm sorry if you're homophobic, but that doesn't mean we can't go out to dinner!"

"Just give us the damn check!" adds Nick, fists clenched at his sides.

Jeff and Kurt pull us down, not wanting us to cause a fight.

"Fine, fags." Bill spat as he finally leaves to get our check.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the language, but it's rated T for a reason. I also really want to make it clear that I do not agree with Bill, he is just a fictional character who I can't stand. Please review, it tells me you're reading! Thanks :) Next chapter should be up tonight, maybe tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

"Where is Thad?" grunts Nick, still fuming after what that son of a bitch, Bill, called us.

"Nicky! Nicky!" Jeff hollers, following the brunette up the stairs.

Kurt and I agreed to help Nick and Jeff tell (looking for better word) Thad about what happened tonight, not trusting the blonde to calm his boyfriend down. Especially since Jeff was still hyped up on all the sugar he has so obviously had today.

"Blaine, we have to be home by 10! If your dad's come home to Finn and Rachel alone in your house, we'll be dead meat too." Kurt murmurs, quickly climbing the steps along side me, our hands intertwined.

Crap, it's already 8:30 and we still have the hour drive back to Lima.

"Don't worry KK!" I reply, shooting him a comforting smile, "We'll be there! This shouldn't take too long. I mean, there really isn't much to say, and there isn't much that Thad can do about it. If we really want something to be done, we will have to tell the Headmaster, which would be crazy and downright stupid!"

Kurt nods, as we reach Thad's floor. Nick is already there, kicking the door violently, Jeff frantically tries to hold him back, but Nick is surprisingly strong for his size.

"WHAT!" Thad bellows, opening the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Thad, especially on the Thursday before Christmas, but Kurt, Nick, Jeff, and I need to speak to you. As you can tell, it's really important." I cut in, before Nick has the chance to.

Thad sighs wearily, "Hello Blaine, Kurt. Come in, we don't need the Headmaster coming. But Nick, you can only come if you promise to calm down! You're acting like someone shot Jeff or something!"

Nick nods in agreement, blushing slightly and mentally noting that he would have killed Bill if he at all threatened HIS Jeff, as we walk into Thad's neat room.

"Where's Sebastian?" Jeff asks bitterly, noticing the empty room.

"I dunno, probably Scandals, as always."

Kurt gasps beside me, knowing how sketchy and sleazy the gay bar in Lima was. He was probably already judging the new Warbler, and knowing Kurt, he was exactly right. Sebastian was exactly the kind of sleazy, as Kurt may say 'Craigslist' kinda guy.

"So," Thad continues, "What do you guys need?"

"Well, we went out to dinner at Breadstix tonight, and well…" I begin cautiously.

Nick jumps up from his seat, almost knocking Jeff over, "He called us fuckin' fags!"

Thad gapes at us for a minute, "What did you guys do?"

Jeff has successfully pulled Nick down, putting his arm around the shorter boys waist in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Well, these two," Kurt announces, glaring at me and Nick, "Made a huge scene!"

"We did not! All we did was politely tell the jerk what to do to himself once he brought us our check." I counter, "We couldn't let that jack ass get away with what he did!"

Thad nodded, "Well, guys, calling you the F word wasn't right, but neither was what you did. I honestly think you guys are even for now. All I can recommend is staying away from there for a while, if you can. Otherwise you could tell your parents or maybe even the head master, but that would probably get you guys in trouble too."  
>We all nodded in agreement. "And we probably shouldn't tell Finn or Puck baby…" Kurt adds.<p>

I agree, Finn and Puck, or any of the other glee guys, would pummel the douche. Look what happened to Dave.

I check my watch. 8:30. Shit.

"Kurt, baby, we better get going." I whisper.

Kurt nods, "Well, thanks guys. I still had a lot of fun catching up with you guys!"

Thad smiles, shaking our hands and leading us toward the door.

Once we are in the hall, Kurt seems angry. "What's wrong Kurtie?"

"It's just, I'm sick of being treated differently! I know I am proud of who I am, but sometimes it sucks! Now, I can't even go to my favorite, and the only, restaurant in Lima!"

I nod slowly, "Well, if you weren't who you were, I'd never have you. That would be the saddest thing in the world. Just remember courage, and that you are never alone."

He smiles, tears in his eyes. Kissing my cheek softly, as we walk out the familiar Dalton gates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked chapter 4 :) I'd love to hear what you though, good and bad. Chapter 5 will take a little while, considering it hasn't been written yet, but I am working on it. Thank you all for all the reviews and favoring! Another thank's to Jobo for editing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just an FYI Leroy is Dad and Hiram is Papa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

"Yes! We're not late!" I whisper to Kurt as we walk into my house.

"I know you told me-" Kurt begins, walking ahead of me.

He stops short, and I follow his gaze to the kitchen, which is a total mess! That's probably and understatement considering it looks like someone came and kidnapped the kids. 'Cause Rachel would never do this. Not in a million billion years!

"What the hell happened!" Kurt gapes.

"I don't know, but my dad's will be home in 15 minutes! Where is my sister?" I reply, walking towards the stairs.

As Kurt and I run up, we hear Timmy crying from his crib. Why isn't Rachel going to get them? Once we are on the landing, I peer through Rachel's open door. She is straddling Finn, her shirt long discarded on the floor, and he has a huge smirk on his face. As she sings a rock song softly, her hips move to the beat.

"RACHEL!" screams Kurt, burying his face in my shoulder. "Not again!"

Wait, he's seen them like this before?

"SHIT!" Rachel cries, jumping off her equally embarrassed boyfriend, and grabbing her shirt. "Why didn't you guys call?"

"Why are you doing…that…while the kids are home! You should know better Rach! Plus, papa and dad will be home in like 10 minutes. Have you seen the kitchen? What did you guys even do?" I shout, sadly waking up Barbara too.

"I'll get Tim," Barbie mumbles sleepily, not caring about what we are yelling about. Rachel sighs as our two younger siblings, hand and hand walking into the 8 year olds room.

"Okay, it's not MY fault!" Rachel argues, "I wasn't feeling great thanks to the crappy salads in the cafeteria, so I asked Finn to make dinner and get the kids in bed. He did, and then he came and checked up on me. He was a good doctor, I feel MUCH better now."

Kurt makes some barfing motion behind me, "Finn! Are you stupid or something? Blaine and Rachel's little sister and brother are trying to sleep! Plus, the kitchen has practically exploded! If you had half a brain, you would have cleaned it up so that Mr. and Mr. Anderberry don't murder all of us!"

"Guys! Guys!" I yell, "If we don't start cleaning now, we will ALL be dead meat!" My friends agree, "Rach, you go take care of the kids and fix your room. Kurt, Finn, and I will clean up the kitchen."

"Sorry 'bout the mess Blaine," Finn says, as we run down the stairs, "Timmy wanted pasta and Barbie wanted a salad, plus they both wanted to help. So, this sorta just happened. I guess I'm not a great babysitter…nor a cook."

"I'd say so…" Kurt agreed, as we began cleaning.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Rachel calls, flying down the stairs.<p>

We had just finished cleaning the kitchen and we were sitting on the couch in the family room. Kurt snuggled into me as I put my arm around his waist, the opening credits to the Little Mermaid playing. Rachel quickly jumps on the couch next to Finn, kissing his cheek.

"Guys, we're home!" sang papa, opening the front door.

Rachel smiles thankful that we wouldn't be getting in trouble tonight, "In here!"

Papa opened the door slowly, seeing the movie, "Guys, you're all teenagers, why are you watching this?"

"Papa!" I counter, "This is a classic! Who can complain?"

He nods as my Dad came up behind him, "Have a nice night kids?"

Kurt smiled, "Of course Mr. Anderberry!"

"Kurt, call me Leroy!"

My boyfriend chuckles, "Sorry. Thanks Leroy. But, I think it's time Finn and I head out. It's getting kinda late."

My dad's nod, going upstairs to give us some privacy.

"Kurt, don't forget, you're not alone!" I whisper before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

He smiles, "I won't! I love you Blainers!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! It means the world to me! Thanks again to my friend Jobo for editing 3 **

**Another thanks to .com for inspiring me to finish! **

**Next chapter will be up when I finish writing it (a few days) Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, but we have exams soon, so chapters will be less frequent. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, it's not really from any POV, and it is all Furt. **

**Also, this one is longer than the other! Yay! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

It's later that night, after Burt and Carole are finally asleep, when Kurt sneaks over to his stepbrother's room. He knows, even at this late hour, that Finn will be up, most likely playing violent and stupid video games.

"Hey." Kurt whispers, taping Finn's door open with his foot so he doesn't spill their warm milk. Kurt could see the mounds of dirty clothes and video game piles, even with the room being darkly lit.

"Oh, hey!" Finn replies, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his X-Box.

"Can we talk?"

Finn groans softly to himself, turning on a lamp and pausing the game, "Sup?"

"How did your night at the Anderberry's go?" Kurt asks politely, "Did it go well, at least before Blaine and I walked in, that is."

"You know…I took care of Timmy and Barbie 'cause Rach felt sick. They were as insanely hyper and loud as always. But I thought ahead this time, and promised them candy the next time I go over. It worked like a charm!"

Kurt chuckles, shaking his head, "You bribed them!"

"What's wrong with that? It made my night easier!" Finn asks, nodding.

"Well, that doesn't make it right."

"Anyways, how was your date night with Blaine?" Finn asks, avoiding Kurt's bitch glare.

"It was nice to see Jeff and Nick again. Blaine really misses his Dalton buds, even if he refuses to admit it. They're like his brothers, and he doesn't have the same at McKinley…"

"Wait…" Finn interrupts, "Nick is the short brunette kid, and Jeff is the hyper blonde one right?"

"Yeah, that sums the two love birds up."

"Those two aren't strait? What!" Finn asks, nearly spitting out his milk.

"Well, Jeff is bi but, what does it matter? They are in love!" Kurt laughs, "But the date was great, until some shit when down. Then, we drove the home to Dalton, said hi to Thad, and came back to see you and Rachel."

Finn stares at his stepbrother, "Wait, shit went down? Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

Kurt swallows, "No, really. It's all fine, I just can't go to Breadstix for awhile. Neither can Blaine, so it doesn't really matter! I'm sorry, I shouldn't be worrying you over nothing."

Finn grabs the shorter boys wrist as Kurt starts to walk out, "Kurt, tell me, or I will be forced to talk to Burt about this."

"Finn, it's really nothing! All that happened was that homophobe jerk Bill was there, he was rude to us, Blaine and Nick made a scene, and we left. Nothing unusual!"

"Kurt," Finn says sternly, "What did that jackass say to you?"

"Nothing!" Kurt replies, getting defensive, "He just called Jeff the f word, nothing that YOU haven't done."

Finn sits back, that stung. He still regrets with all his heart what he said that day, even though it was well over a year ago. It was awful, and he knows it, but that doesn't give some other dude permission to do that to Kurt's friends as well! "Kurt, you know how bad I feel about that! What I said that night was wrong. I apologized! That asshole has no right to call you guys that! I'm calling Puck and Sam, we got to teach this guy a lesson!"

"NO! FINN NO!" screamed Kurt, "Look, it's okay! I knew I shouldn't have told you, but, ugh just please don't tell the guys! Blaine and I agreed to keep this a secret. Can I trust you Finn?"

Finn sat back, "Fine. But I swear, if things get any worse and I don't hear about it, I'm telling Burt immediately!"

Kurt nods, standing again, "Okay, Finn, just please don't tell. It means a lot to me that I can talk to you without worrying. Oh, and don't tell Rachel either!"

"Kurt, wait!" Finn calls, after Kurt began to leave, "I HAVE to tell Rach! She is my girlfriend, I love her, and we NEVER keep secrets anymore. She would kill me if I kept this! Please Kurt, just let me tell her!"

"No! Finn, she'll tell her dads, or Blaine at the least! That would be absolutely awful! Blaine would get mad, and I can't have that, especially after he transferred schools for me!"

Finn nods, "Fine Kurt. We can talk in the morning. I'm going to bed."

"Wait!" Kurt says, "What did Rachel say about the party? Blaine looked pretty freakin' pissed! You know how protective he can be."

The quarterback nodded, "Yeah, I know. Rach said that it was happening no matter what. She even sent out the invitation by text. She's smart though, she invited the Warblers for her brother's sake. Hopefully, he will warm up to the idea. No matter what he says, it will still be really fun!"

"Finn, you do realize that there will be no alcohol right?"

"Well of course! After the last party she held, never again. You should be happy too, considering how Blaine is when he's drunk."

Kurt sighed, "I know. Why do you think I made Noah promise not to bring any? It's not just for his little sister and brother. I can NOT have another night like that!"

"Yeah, I get it. Rachel is pretty crazy drunk, too. Maybe it's in their DNA or something!"

Laughing, Kurt walked to the door, "Maybe, Finn. Night, and thanks…for listening and not telling Burt or Rachel. I really appreciate it! If you need, I can try to help you at the party with Rachel."

"No prob, and I've already got a plan dude! Night!"

Kurt closed the door slowly as Finn collapsed into his bed. Kurt smiled, excited for his party, and nervous for what Finn was planning. He also felt bad for making Finn keep his secret. He let it slip, and Blaine wouldn't be happy if he knew. Kurt barely slept that night, tossing and turning. The guilt was too much for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love caring brother Finn! The next two chapters are already written, so just waiting to edited. **

**I know I am probably supposed to tell you how many chapters there are going to be, but I honestly don't know. At least four more! **

**P.S. Thank you to all the people who have read and favorited this! I really appreciate it! Thanks! **

**P.P.S. Review really do make my day! So, if you have a few minutes, send a quick review! Thank you so much again! XOXO **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Nicky, please sit down and watch the movie! You already missed our favorite part!" Jeff complains. Ever since they returned to his and Nick's shared dorm room, his brunette boyfriend was pacing angrily. Jeff, trying to calm him down, popped 'Beauty and the Beast' in the DVD player, knowing it was Nick's favorite. This has not helped like Jeff had hoped it would, even with singing along to all the songs. Jeff sighs before adding, "Nicky, this has been our first date outside the Dalton gates in weeks, can you at least sit and TRY to enjoy the rest of it!"

Nick sighs, "Yea, look, I'm sorry Jeffie baby. But, what that guy said to you today…that was awful! You haven't been treated like that since we transferred. Maybe I am a little over protective, but I love you, and I will fight to the death to keep you happy and safe. You know that! You know I'm only angry because I love you!"

"I know gorgeous, I love you too, but can we please watch the movie. That would make me very happy!"

Nick smiled, in spite of his anger; he loved it when Jeff acted like a little kid. Now was one of those times, where the blonde was snuggling up to Nick's side, content to watch a Disney movie.

At the part came where Belle finds out she's in love with the beast, Jeff leans up to kiss HIS beauty. Nick, who was enthralled in the movie, smiles into the kiss, and groans softly when Jeff pulls away. Unsatisfied, the brunette leans down this time to kiss his boyfriend, and deepens the kiss when Jeff doesn't pull away.

This leads to a make-out session lasting through the end of the movie, only stopping when Jeff got annoyed at the credits music playing over and over again.

"Jeff, can I tell you something?" Nick asks, as Jeff returns to sit next to him on his bed after turning the movie off.

"Of course, love! What's on your mind?"

The shorter Warbler pauses, "It's just that I'm still nervous about that waiter jerk. To be honest, the last time I heard that word was when my dad said it to me on my 16th birthday."

"I know Nicky, that's why I understood your anger, but don't worry, those times are over. That was over a year ago, and there are only good times ahead now!" Jeff replies, pulling Nick into a tight hug, "And they will be even better with the Anderberry's party coming up!"

"Wait…Blaine's throwing a party? He is a real stickler for the rules, especially when they involve his house and his family!"

The blonde shakes his head, "No, his sister Rachel is throwing it! Trent forwarded me the text invite earlier. It says that she's throwing a party for New Years Eve, and that all the Warblers and the New Directions are invited! I am super duper excited! To be honest, I missed Kurt a lot, and I'd love to see him more!"

Nick heart clenches, Jeff had had a crush on Kurt before Blaine claimed him. He knew that Jeff loves him, but the dark times in his life will always stand out. Jeff talking about Kurt non-stop was one of them.

"Yeah, but didn't you say we have to babysit your siblings on New Years Eve!"

This made the other Warbler frowns, forgetting his four younger siblings. They may all be close in age, but he still had to make sure they didn't kill each other or burn the house down while their parents are out. But then again, Jacelyn is older now, with Johny being 14, and with Josh being almost 13, and Jayden is already 11, maybe they could look after themselves! "Well…Jacelyn can do it! She may only be 15, but she babysits for them all the time now that I'm not there!"

"Well, as long as your parents aren't mad that we aren't babysitting for them like we did last year, then I suppose it would be a lot of fun to go! That is, if you would be so nice to as to be my date."

"Nicky, you know as well as I that my parents weren't thrilled with us making out at midnight with the kids sitting near by! And, I would be hurt if I wasn't your date!"

The two laugh, that was really fun, but hopefully this New Years would be better than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, if you couldn't tell, my head canon for Jeff is that the Sterling family is a lot like the Lynch family.**

**Next chapter will be up really soon, sorry this one took so long! If you haven't already, try reviewing, it makes me smile!**

**I am working on another fic, so this one may not be updated for a while, sorry! **

**Thanks xoxo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I honestly though I already uploaded this. Enjoy a little pure Anderberry! Also, I didn't have an editor, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><span> Chapter 8<span>

"So how was your date with Kurt and…who else did you two go with? Was it Jeff and Nick?"

"Uh, yeah, it-it was great but… Look, I'm going to be blunt, Rachel you owe me BIG TIME!" I say as my older sister and I start doing the dishes. It's very late that night, hours after our dad's have gone to bed, and we were forced to do the left over chores. Considering they were going away the next day, it's understandable. They need their sleep before their long flight to Asia.

"I most certainly do not!" she counters, "If you think about it, YOU owe ME! I had to cover for you and Kurt while you went all the way to Dalton and back. If papa and daddy knew, they would be so annoyed that you wasted more of your cash on gas. Especially after just going there a few weeks ago…that from Kurt too! So, do you really think that I owe YOU anything?"

I glare at her, "Fine. But, you will owe me more than I have ever owed you in my entire life when you have your little party! What are you thinking! Dad and papa are FINALLY going away for winter break, and unlike you, I want them to actually start trusting us. It's obvious they can't trust you, look at what you were doing with Finn tonight. Are you stupid? Have your high notes made your brain go soft? Timmy and Barbie were asleep in the rooms next to you! Timmy was freaking crying! Is being intimate with your freakishly tall boyfriend more important to you than your four-year-old brother? You may be the older one Rach, but I am more caring and mature!"

Rachel turns; staring at me, her tone rough. "Look baby brother, this is how it's going to work. Kurt has already ensured that Noah will not be bringing any alcohol; we don't need a repeat of last time. This means that Timmy and Barbie are free to safely roam the party. I knew this would still worry you, so I called Barbie's friend Lucy's mother who is happy to let Barbie sleep over. Timmy will be asleep by 9, if not earlier, and until then Tina and Mike will look after him. There is absolutely positively nothing to worry about, other than what special thing you are going to do with Kurt at midnight."

All I can do was stand there in utter shock. I cannot believe that my sister is this brilliant, but then again…every time we throw a party something always goes wrong! "Rachel, what about MY friends? I mean, I love McKinley and the New Directions, but my real friends are still the Warblers."

"Blaine, do you really think I haven't thought of that? All the Warblers are invited, Jeff and Nick have already confirmed! I think even that Wes guy said he would come back from college to see you!"

It's official, I totally under estimate my amazing sister. I immediately pull her into a tight hug, "Rachel, I love you so, so, SO much! As long as we can keep it a secret, I'm in!"

"Of course we can! We're the Anderberry's! Nothing can stop us!" she says, smiling as she saunters out of the room and up the stairs.

It's not until after she closes her door when I realize that she left all the dishes for me to do by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Sorry this one is short, next one is longer, I promise! Please leave me a review, that would make me really happy! **

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow and features a little Brittana! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Hey guys, I just got a text from Rachel!" Mercedes says happily to her friends.

Today's the Friday that began winter break, so Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, and Mercedes were celebrating. They're at Pierce's house, doing makeovers and mani-pedi's.

"Ewe Rachel." Scoffs Santana, "Why should we care what the hobbit has to say?"

Her girlfriend stares at her, "Be nice! She may be annoying but she did help you accept yourself! And she sang that totally hot song with you."

The Latina sits back, pouting, "Just read the damn text 'Cedes!"

"It says," begins Mercedes, "You are very lucky to be invited to New Years Eve: New Directions (and Warblers) style. There will be fun, games, and most importantly…NO PARENTS! The party starts at 7 o-clock sharp, on December 31st of course. Hope you can come to the party of the year! ~ Rachel Berry P.S. Sorry to inform you that there will be absolutely NO drinking, due to having a four year old baby brother running around. The party will still be über fun though!"

The five girls laugh, "Only Rachel Berry you find a way to send a star via text message!"

"I know!" giggles Sugar, "We're all going…right? I mean, I know we aren't supposed to like her, and I am WAY more talented than her, but…all our friends will be going, so it will be fun…right?"

"No booze, no fun! That's my motto!" Santana replies.

Quinn looks up from painting Sugar's toes, "But Santana, after what happened at the Anderberry's last time, I would have thought you would be thankful there won't be any chance you can get drunk!"

"Wait, what happened? Give me ALL the deets." Sugar squeals excitedly.

"Well…" begins Mercedes, "Rachel's daddies were away, and they took Rachel's little siblings along with them. So naturally Rachel and Blaine threw a party. I think Rachel just wanted to prove to Finn that she was more fun and normal than she really is, but that's not the point. What happened was, that Puck made her brake into the wine closet. That's when things got out of control. We all were so drunk, accept for Finn and Kurt who were designated drives. Blaine and Rachel sang Don't You Want Me Baby, which was really weird considering they're sister and brother. Then, someone had the bright idea to play spin the bottle. Well, Brittany ended up stripping, Blaine ended up drunk in Kurt's bed, and Rachel ended up kissing Jeff Sterling. He's one of Blaine's friend from Dalton, and he is gay. This made Jeff's friend, and now current boyfriend, Nick Duval furious. Nick trashed the Anderberry's whole house, and threw up on Rachel's bed. It was hilariously awful."

The girls who had been there nodded, Santana rather angrily. The thought of HER Brit with that cripple is something she still hates. "That was ONE night! We've had other parties since!"

Quinn nods, "Like the one where you slept with Sam in the backroom of Artie's house, the day after he dumped me?"

"Or when you and Puck made out while Quinn was still pregnant with his baby?"

"Or when…"

"I get it!" Santana cuts off, "New Directions can't drink responsibly. We'll all go, pretend to have fun, and then go home. Just like any other lame ass party Rachel throws."

"YAY!" shouts Brittany, kissing Santana's cheek, "This is going to be the BEST New Years EVER!"

Santana sighs; Mercedes and Quinn roll their eyes, as Brittany and Sugar start talking animatedly about what they plan on wearing.

'Sometimes,' Quinn thinks, 'it's like Sugar was made by Brittany so she could have someone to talk to…'

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I totally just made a hint that Sugar is Brittana's daughter!<strong>

**Also, again, I had no BETA for this chapter, so sorry about all the mistakes. Thank you all again for the reviews and favorites, next chapter will be up tonight :) **

**Reviews make my day, especially now when I have exams :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

"Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!" Rachel and Timmy call as my two dad's pull out of our driveway.

It's exactly 2 p.m. on December 31st, 2011. Also known as, the day of the biggest party of my teenage life!

"Timmy, come over here bud!" I call, running after my 4 year old baby brother, who refuses to stand still.

"Blaine, get him to take a nap so we can start our plan!" Rachel yells, and she can be really bitchy when she wants to be. So, I do as I am told, and somehow manage get Timmy asleep in under twenty minutes! That must be a new record.

"'Kay sis, what else do we have to do? We went over the plan over a hundred times last night!" I say, watching Rachel walk back and forth.

"Look Blaine, tonight is a really important night for me! This is the first New Years Eve I've ever had a boyfriend for! This has to be absolutely perfect!" she starts, but I know her too well to think she is even close to finishing, "So, Finn and Kurt will be arriving in exactly one hour, so they can help us set up. Then Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David will bring the Warblers over an hour before the real party starts so you can give them the run through, and so you can catch up with your friends. Next to come are Tina and Mike, who will be here precisely half an hour before the party, so when Timmy will be due to wake up-"

"And then the rest of the New Directions, minus Sam who had to go back to visit his family, will arrive. Then we party till 3 in the morning when we all will crash in the basement. It's fool proof Rach!" I interrupt, preparing myself for her rant about how rude I am, blah blah blah.

"Blaine, you really should learn to respect me! I am your OLDER sister!" Rachel replies, sitting next to me, her hands over her chest.

I stand, not wanting to spend anymore time with an angry Rachel Anderberry, "Hey, I'm gonna check the lock on the whine closet, okay?"

She nods half heartedly, "Whatever…"

_DING DONG! DING DONG! _

I am unfortunately already downstairs when our VERY loud doorbell sounds through the house, and I sprint to reach it, before Timmy is woken up, but Rachel gets there before I do.

"Shit Finn, are you trying to kill us? You know Timmy's sleeping!" I hear Rachel scream.

Whoa, Rachel never curses! And I mean NEVER!

"Sorry Rach…but we kinda have a little problem…"

"Finn Hudson I swear if you ruin my night I will KILL you!" my sister replies, closing the door and pulling her boyfriend in.

Finn pauses, "Well, Kurt may have told Wes that it was okay to bring his alcoholic girlfriend…who may or may not be bringing her other friends…"

"BLAINE!"

"What? Rach, you invited Wes!"

"But Kurt is YOUR boyfriend!"

"And YOUR best friend!"

"He's YOUR best friend too!"

"So what Rach, Wes is my friend. If you don't want him to come, just text him!"

"Why should I? You should have to do it!"

Finn finally steps in to stop the argument, "Guys, don't let it ruin the night! Kurt has already called Wes, who said he would find other plans."

"Why. The. Hell. Didn't. You. Say. So. Earlier. Finn!" Rachel says, punctuating each word with a punch at his arm.

I turn laughing, out the door, "Hey Kurtie?"

Kurt is sitting on my front porch, his head in his hands. "KK, what's wrong?" Was he okay? He is a very happy guy, especially around me! What could be wrong? Today's supposed to be a happy day!

"Oh, hey baby. Look, I'm really sorry I ruined the party! It's not my fault your sister invited Wes! She should know by now to not invited college kids…"

I take my boyfriends head in my hands, making him look me in the eye, "You didn't ruin a thing! You saved the party really, so I should be the one thanking you!" I quickly lean in, pressing a delicate kiss to his perfectly soft lips.

"Good!" he replies once we break apart. "I love you."

Even after a simple kiss like that, my heart is pounding.

"I love you more!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Klaine fluff! Hope you liked this one, because not sure when the next chapter will be up. I honestly have no idea what is going to happen at the party, if you have any ideas, please PM me about it! Thanks! **

**Reviews are usually the best thing about my day, so please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I wrote it on Saturday night, but haven't finished editing until now! I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you all so much for sticking with it, it means a lot to me! Anyways, enjoy chapter 11 :) **

**Also, I didn't have a BETA and won't for the rest of this fic due to midterms. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

"So, what's the plan Rach?" Kurt asks as we walk inside, hands clasped at our sides.

"Well," my sister begins, pulling away from her boyfriend after what looks like a…uh…passionate kiss. Thanks Rach for making it awkward! "Finn and Blaine will decorate the basement. You guys can hang the streamers, blow up balloons, set up the disco ball, the usual. Kurt, you and I will set out the food. Whoever finishes first can work on music!"

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Finn, party closet's downstairs." I say, kissing Kurt's cheek, leading the senior down to our basement.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"What kind of food are we serving tonight?" Kurt asks, following Rachel into the Anderberry's kitchen with a spring in his step. "And drinks, considering Noah will not be supplying this time. You'll have to be creative."

"Luckily creativity is one of my many strengths! I made my famous sugar cookies, but those are mainly for Timmy and Finn. For the people who don't obsess over cookies like four year olds, I made some teacakes. Then for drinks, I have sparkling cider and energy drinks. They may not get us drunk, but they'll still give us a sugar high, ensuring that this party won't be a total bummer!"

The countertenor stares at her in disbelief. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Kurt, relax!" the girl scolds, "As long as we aren't completely out of it, everything will be fine! Scratch that, this party will be prefect! "

"As long as you're really careful, and you should run it by Blaine first!"

This apparently Rachel finds hilarious, because she has tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, "Kurt! I am the older sibling here you know!"

"But we both know you aren't exactly the best at planning parties!" he counters, "Plus, you aren't THAT much older than him. And even if you're older than Blaine, Finn and I are older than both of you."

"Whatever, I know you're sticking up for your boyfriend and all, but this is MY party. I get choose the details!" Rachel whines pointedly, annoyed at her friend for picking a fight with her. Does anybody realize how important this day is for her?

Kurt sighs, "Rachel we both know I know plenty of secrets and that I have enough dirt on you to get you to do whatever I say." A smug smile has appeared on the taller boys lips, he didn't want to blackmail her, but it was for a good cause. He had to prove to both her and himself that he had power of her, which in turn would help Blaine in the long run. Whatever, he knew it was a stupid thing to argue about, but he wasn't going to back down now. "So, and I will ask nicely, ask Blaine. Right now!"

"Ugh!" Rachel groans, "Fine!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

"How are you doing dude?" Finn asks me, as we walk down the stairs.

I'm going to let you in on a little secret; being with your sibling's boyfriend (or girlfriend) is always awkward! Sure, Finn and I are sort of friends now, but it doesn't mean much. I still want to punch him in the face when I'm reminded of what he has done to both Kurt and Rachel. Hell, for all the crap he's done to me! But, for their sakes, I remain civil.

"I'm good, just nervous about the party, you know…"

"Why?"

"Well," I begin, not really wanting to trust him, "You know how the parties my sister throws can get. I just don't want my dads to get pissed at us again! They're finally back to letting me go back to visit Dalton, so I really don't want to push it. Something Rachel doesn't seem to understand."

"I get what you're saying," he agrees, hanging up balloons, "When Rach first told me her plan, I swore she was going crazy! But, I think we both have learned the hard way, never to argue with her when she has her mind set on something."

I laugh, "Hell yes! I'm pretty sure she gets that way because of me. My dads say that we used to have a puppy when we were really little, and I was apparently too over protective of it. Ever since, she has thrown tantrums whenever she doesn't get her way!"

"Really? That explains so much!"

"Yup!" I reply, "Though I am totally kicking myself about that…and I'm sure they are too!"

"Hey Blaine?" Rachel calls, snapping me out of my memory. "Do you care what food and drinks we serve?"

"Uh…no…as long as its not beer or shit!"

"Good!" she yells, a little too happily.

I turn back to Finn, "Do you know what that's all about?"

He shakes his head and turns back to decorating.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"I told you so!" Rachel says, turning on her heels to face Kurt.

"Whatever!" he mutters, "Can you promise me there won't be funny business tonight. I refuse to have any repeats of your crazy antics like you pulled last year!"

"Depends…"

"Rachel! Promise me!"

"Fine, but define funny business."

"Locking Blaine and I outside together…making me kiss Blaine, or any other guy, while playing any of your crazy games. He is my boyfriend now; we don't need your help. We never have, and I sure to hell hope we never will!"

She sighs, "Fine, but I had a really great idea!"

"I'm leaving!" yells Kurt, going off to talk to the other guys in the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I'd love to know! **

_In the next chapter: The mother f**king Warblers! _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here are the Warblers, as promised :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

**Also: Here's to hoping we get some awesome Warbler scenes in the MJ episode! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

"Hey!" hollers Jeff, as he struts excitedly into the Anderberry's immaculate house.

"Hello Warblers!" Rachel states, taking their coats. "Please remain quiet until you reach the basement. As you know, Timmy is only four, so he is currently taking a nap. It would be best not to wake him."

"Sure Rachel, thank you for inviting us!" the ever dapper Nick replies, kissing her cheek.

"Hey," whimpers Jeff, once Rachel was out of earshot. "Those are my lips!"

"Jeffy!" Nick murmurs, taking his boyfriends arm and kissing his lips softly. "Better?"

Jeff nods happily, following Trent down the stairs.

"Guys!" I cry, running to meet my friends the second I hear them.

Kurt follows me, a huge grin on his gorgeous face. I know how much he loves it when I act like a puppy. "Blainers, remember why they came early."

I nod, snapping back into dapper mode. "Well boys, first of all welcome! Tonight will be totally awesome. Sadly, we do have a few rules. Considering this is not a regular party like you would throw at Dalton. We'll be with New Directions, and we must show them how Dalton boys act. I also plead all of you to stay quiet until my baby brother wakes up. I'm pretty sure none of you fully know the wrath of that toddler. Another thing, as you may know, there won't be any alcohol tonight, and you guys have to keep it PG-13. Timmy will be roaming the party for a few hours, and I will kill you if he witnesses any R rated activities."

Some Warblers laugh, but they all understand. I love Timmy, so I talked about him a lot while rooming at Dalton. Since my dads aren't around a lot, it's almost like he's my kid. To put it simply, it means that I'm willing to have this embarrassingly awkward conversation with my friends, just to keep him safe.

"Um…where's Sebastian?" I ask nervously. Though I have only meant the new kid once, Sebastian still freaks me out. I told him I had a boyfriend, but he won't take no for answer. To be honest, he has even been sending me tweets and Facebook messages. It's kinda creepy.

"Who's-"

Luckily, Nick cuts Kurt off, "I think he went off to France with his parents for the holidays, thank G-d!"

"Perfect!" I mutter, winking to Nick.

"Uh, Blaine…" Finn whispers.

I almost forgot he was even there! Where are my manners? "Oh yeah! For those who do not know him, this is Finn Hudson. Rachel's boyfriend and Kurt's stepbrother."

"Hey dudes!" he says awkwardly, as he attempts to hang the disco ball. I left that for him to do, considering he doesn't need a stepladder to reach the ceiling.

"Finn, do you need help?" Jeff asks, as he and Nick approach the quarterback.

The two were right, Finn seriously needed help. He may be able to fix cars, but apparently hanging a disco ball isn't his strong suit.

"That would be great! You guys are Nick and Jeff right?"

They nod, "The one and only!"

Another awkward silence settles between the three, until Finn begins telling the two Warblers how to help. Within no time, there is a sparkling disco ball spinning in the center of the room, spreading light all over the place.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hello there Kurt!" Thad says, shaking Kurt's hand.

"Hi Thad, why so formal?"

Thad inches closer, whispering, "I don't want to look suspicious. I just have to make sure you haven't had any more problems!"

"We've been fine…why has Nick or Jeff?"

"No, but, ya know, just checking!"

"Thank you, but I think we can take care of ourselves. Now, if you excuse me, I think I head Rachel screaming." Kurt replies politely, running upstairs. "Rachel?"

"Kurt!" she yells back, "Come upstairs! NOW!"

He does as she asks, and when he finds her, his jaw drops to the floor. Rachel Anderberry is standing in front of him in a V-neck tank top, neon pink fishnet tights, and an extremely short skirt, which apparently won't zip up.

"Rachel what the hell?" he asks, helping her with the zipper, "I thought you were over this phase in sophomore year!"

"Finn…this is my surprise for him for New Years…"

"No!" Kurt scolds, going into her closet. "He's said a thousand times how much he loves you for you! Crazy ugly sweaters and all!"

Rachel turns, looking at the outfit Kurt had laid out on her bed. It's simple, at least for her. Just a plain purple dress with matching knee socks.

"You're right," she says, allowing her friend to leave as she gets changed.

'My G-d, you'd think she's learn by now!' he thinks to himself, as he goes to answer the knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? Thanks :) **

_In the next chapter: What happens when the party starts...and an unwanted visitor comes bringing unwanted gifts?_**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this is late, please don't me mad! I really did try, but I fell asleep while editing! Also, sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer, I promise! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

"Hey hobbit!" Santana snaps, throwing her coat to the hostess.

Rachel sighs, "Hi Santana, Brittany. Glad you two could make it, now the party can officially begin!"

I look up from my seat on the couch next to Kurt, thankful that everyone is finally here. The worries are over, and now I can finally just relax and enjoy the party.

"Can we play Mawio Kart?" Timmy asks, jumping onto my lap.

"Sure bud! Wanna ask Finn if he and Puckerman would like to play too?"

The toddlers face lights up as he bolts off my lap to look for the other guys.

"We aren't really going to play, right?" whispers Kurt, who isn't a big video game fan.

I shake my head, "We both know that Puck and Finn will eagerly play, even if it's a non-violent game and with a little kid. Plus, Timmy usually gets really sleepy after playing, he may even let Tina put him to bed after!"

"Good plan!" my beautiful boyfriend replies, pressing a chaste kiss to lips.

"They sa-Ew gross! Blaine's got Kurth coooties!" my little brother whines, hiding behind Finn.

"I guess that just means Kurt and I can't play Mario Kart with you then."

"That's right! Only cootie free people can play! C'mon Fwinn and Pluck!"

Kurt and I laugh at the grimaces on the older boy's faces, they should have gotten used to Timmy and his complete inability to say names correctly by now. Finn goes over to the TV and gets the game started, while Puck jokes with my baby brother. Some people say that Puck has gotten soft, but I like new I-love-being-Beth's-daddy-Puck a lot better than badass Puck who tossed Kurt into dumpsters and broke my sisters heart.

"I'm going to go talk to the girls," Kurt murmurs, leaving my side for the first time since the party started.

"Hey Blaine!" Jeff yells from where he and Nick are sitting on the other side of the room.

"Guys," I say nervously, watching as Thad texts on his iPhone. "What's up with Thad…"

Thad's a great guy, sometimes. Like when he helped us with the Bill fiasco, but I still don't trust him. He DID try to steal Kurt from me last year. Plus, he's had a huge head ever since they elected him to be the head of the Warbler council. The worst part though, is that he's friends with Sebastian, considering they share a room, and Nick is always complaining about them.

"Well…we don't know much, dude. He's been typing on his phone all day, and won't tell us what's up!" Nick replies, "It's not like any of us are going to tell his secret!"

"What's his secret?"

"He and Sebastian have been getting very close lately, more than usual. Like, Nick and I before we started dating close. But, Thad thinks way too much of himself to come out and admit to dating only one guy, it's the same way with Sebastian. They refuse to admit that they are actually tied down to one man. It's disgusting!" Jeff explains., tightening his grip on his boyfriends arm.

Believe it or not, I actually hate that Sebastian jerk even more now, if that's even possible.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

Rachel rushes over to me at the sound, her eyes wide with worry. "Blaine…"

I nod, taking her hand as we both sprint up the stairs.

"Who could it be?" she asks, terror in her voice, "Wes didn't like drunkenly drive himself here…right?"

"He's smarter than that Rach! Maybe Sam decided to come after all!" I reply, trying to stay brave for the both of us. We've had the cops show up before, and that can't happen again. I open the door slowly, just in case. When I see who it is, my eyes go wide.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehehe cliff hanger! Reviews make me smile, and whoever sends me a review with who they think is behind the door, and is correct, will get to pick what my next fic is about! Good luck! You cannot be anon to win the prize! Whoever was anon and tried to snewer...can't say if you are right or wrong, but please message me on either this or tumblr! Thanks **

**P.S. Andria and Jo please don't spoil it for everyone else! **

_In the next chapter: The person behind the door causes trouble...a lot of trouble..._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, so I have to apologize like crazy because A) This is extremely short, I am even pissed at it! B) The grammar is probably horrible because I didn't have time to fully edit! C) Well, for it being this short the grammar should be perfect! **

**Also, to the anon who answered correctly, please contact me either here or on my tumblr, I owe you a fic! **

**Anyways, enjoy this really short chapter. Remember, Kurt and Sebastian hasn't met and that Blaine Anderberry thinks Sebastian is a douche! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

"Hello Blaine Anderson! Nice to see you again." Standing in my doorway, with a huge smirk obnoxious on his face, is none other than Sebastian Smythe. "And you must be Rachel. I've read so much about you."

I glare at him. Who the hell does he think he is? Coming to my house. Charming up my sister. Who does that? What a douche.

"Uh…you must be Sebastian…" Rachel stutters. She's completely loving the fact that someone actually knows who she is. "Nice, uh, to meet you. Are you here for the party?"

"Pleasures all mine!" the Warbler replies, taking my sisters hand and kissing it. "And yes, I am here for the party. I hope you don't mind, but I brought some house warming gifts. It's the least I can do for such a talented hostess."

Sebastian steps aside to reveal three cases of beer beside him. Who the HELL does this bastard think he is? Rachel clearly said NO alcohol! No exceptions!

"No! Leave!" I bark angrily. "You are NOT ruining this too!"

He steps threw the door, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Chill out Blainers! It's just a little beer."

Rachel nods, helping the charmer bring the drinks downstairs. Meanwhile I'm standing here, unable to move. Why does every thing have to go wrong? I was finally relaxed! Now freaking Sebastian has to come and ruin everything! Oh G-d what if he tells Kurt…I mean, I did nothing wrong. Oh shit.

"Blaine?" Mike asks hesitantly, coming over to make sure I'm all right. Wow, I've been standing here for a while.

"Nighty night Blainey!" Timmy yawns, holding onto Tina as she takes him upstairs to bed. At least that's one less thing to worry about.

"I just saw that Warbler dude bring some beer downstairs. Do you want me to kick his ass? 'Cause let's face it, you have half of the McKinley football team here! And, that kid is a hell of a lot smaller than Karofsky!"

"No," I reply slowly, taking a deep breath, "I don't want anymore trouble. Let's just go back to the party!"

My friend nods, "Alright, I'll see ya down there in a minute. I should go help Tina with your little bother."

"Thanks," I reply, forcing a small smile. I start walking down the stairs into the basement; cringing when I realize that the music is already way louder than the soundproof room can take. I'm going to kill Sebastian…and Rachel. But who first?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you this was short...but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Though I don't think it will be uploaded until Monday night, but if not then Wednesday night because...IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON! **

**Review? Thanks! **

_In the next chapter: Sebastian gets even more flirty when drunk...what does this mean for Niff and Klaine. Plus, we all know that Blaine and Rachel sing when drunk, and the fact that Finn NEVER drinks. But...tonight may be different. And let's not forget the fact the reason there was not originally going to be any alcohol, Timmy is right upstairs. _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but it's up! I'm also proud to say that this is the longest chapter! **

**On another note, I am very sorry about the lack of angst, I just prefer fluff :). I also have to apologize for the grammar mistakes, which I am sure there are. I finished typing this yesterday, and only edited once. I usually edit it twice. **

**Anyways, enjoy, and a big thank you to all the people still reading! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see your reviews and hits. Thank you *less than three***

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

I can't believe that it's already only half an hour until midnight, and this party has been a totally awesome success! If I do say so myself.

"Kuuuuuurt," I slur, contently snuggling into his arms and attacking his neck with my lips.

So…I may have had a couple- seven -drinks. It was the ONLY way for me not to strangle Sebastian and Thad. Trust me, if you saw- or heard -them, you'd want to kill them too. So, I took one for the team and got drunk.

"Blainers…" Kurt scolds, moving my head slowly.

Luckily for us both, he's stayed practically sober and is able to stop me from doing anything too stupid in front of our friends and siblings. Especially since Rachel has barely seen us kiss!

I nod, smiling slyly and looking around the room. Our basement looks like shit, and it doesn't sound any better. Mike and Tina are in the corner making out, both slightly drunk, but at least they still have their clothes on. This is unlike Brittany who has stripped down to her extremely short skirt and her colorful bra. All this for her girlfriend, Santana, who is smiling like idiot and enjoying the show. Artie's in the center, obscenely drunk, glaring at the two Cheerios enviously. Why the dude can't just get over Brittany, I have no idea. Then there are Mercedes and Trent, the two fashionistas, who are giggling from behind the latest Vogue issue they are looking at. Finn and Rachel, who each have had more drink then they've probably ever had in their entire lives, are currently attempting to sing Faithfully on the small stage. To say their original Regionals performance was better is a complete understatement, considering I can barely hear the tune, and Rachel's WAY off pitch. I smirk, looking over to where Rory and Sugar are dancing. Even though the Irish kid has had a dozen drinks, he isn't drunk in the least. Sugar on the other hand, is drunk, and she is currently dancing around Rory seductively. They make a cute couple. Finally, there are Puck and Quinn. Puck has barely drunken a thing, but instead is yelling at Quinn over the loud music for whatever reason. All I can hear is Quinn trying to get him to calm down, and he's saying something about Shelby and Beth. It's the usual for them.

The Warblers are having fun too. Nick and Jeff are happily stealing kisses as they watch Maroon 5 sing live on the flat screen. All the other Warblers are talking and enjoying the fun. More haven't even gotten drunk, good to know some of my friends can still follow my guidelines. All except Thad and Sebastian. Those two assholes are EXTREMELY loud in the guest bedroom off of the main room, where we all are. I never knew how loud of a screamer Sebastian is, and I could honestly have went my entire life without knowing!

"Let's play 'never have I ever'!" Rachel cries, as the song ends, not before stealing a sloppy kiss from her boyfriend first.

There's nodding all around as we circle up in the center of the room, under the disco ball. The TV is still blaring, though Lady Gaga's performing Bad Romance now.

"Okay," Rachel says, checking that we all have drinks. "I'm going first! Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex!"

Kurt and I smirk before taking a drink, along with Brittany, Santana, Nick, Jeff, Trent, and surprisingly Quinn.

"What?" she states, "You all know I had a wild summer!"

The McKinley kids nod slowly, still slightly shocked, as Brittany speaks up. "Never have I ever played football!"

The guys laugh as Finn, Puck, Mike, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Rachel, Mercedes, and I all take a drink. Only Brittany would do a completely clean one, and I DID play football for a year before I came out, and transferred to private school. The Dalton boys give the girls weird looks, considering they never went to the 'Thriller' game.

"My turn!" sings Kurt, "Never have I ever made out with Rachel Berry!"

Rachel and I glare at him. My sister turns a deep red as Finn, Puck, and Jeff all take drinks. I am SO not over the whole Jeff fiasco…and the Puckleberry thing either, to be honest.

"Can I go?" Jeff asks, avoiding Nick's glares. Looks like he isn't quite over it either, "Never have I ever been in the New Directions."

"Not fair!" chorus Finn and Mike, as all of the McKinley High glee club tips their drinks back.

"Hey!" Rachel yells suddenly, "3 minutes 'til 2012!"

We all cheer, running to the TV and sitting next to the people we plan to kiss at midnight. Our game is forgotten immediately.

"Hey guys!" Sebastian yells, as he and Thad come back to join us, arms around each other. They both have huge smirks on their faces, as if what they did was a big secret.

I see Trent groan out of the corner of my eye, was he still not over Thad? Or does he just hate Sebastian as much as I do?

"2 minutes!" hollers Quinn, sitting next to Artie, wait…that's…new.

I try to ignore Sebastian as he sits practically on top of me; I know Kurt doesn't want any fights tonight.

"1 minute!" shouts Sugar from her perch on Rory's lap. His smile couldn't be bigger if he tried.

As the count down begins, I gaze into Kurt's absolutely positively flawless eyes, and it's as if there's nothing else in the world.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy new years!" everyone screams.

I lean closer, closing the space between my boyfriend's lips, and mine "Happy new year Kurtie!"

"Happy new year Blainers!"

"I love you!" I whisper, kissing my perfect man again.

"I love you too!" he replies once he (sadly) pulls way. I don't even care that my sister is gaping at us, or that all our friends are near by. All that matters is that Kurt can still make my heart be super duper fast with those three little words. I love him even more for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I will either have a morning after chapter then an epilogue, or just an epilogue. You tell me in a review! Thanks for all the love, I appreciate it.**

Can I also just say that Nick was sitting next to Jeff tonight in Michael, and I screamed so loud my mom thought I died. Plus Dom and Curt had lines, loved every second! (except for Sebastian and Quinn, but I love Grant and Dianna) 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So this will be the last chapter before the epilogue, and I want to truly thank each and every one of you for sticking with it. But, the thanks will be in the next chapter. Right now, just enjoy this Klaineful fluff I wrote :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

"Good morning!" I yawn, as my stunningly gorgeous boyfriend wakes up.

It's about 11 a.m. on New Years day, and I've been up for about an hour. I've been happy to just lie here next to Kurt, watching him sleep. He's really peaceful when he sleeps, like a little angel. Even though he is bigger than me, but Kurt isn't just any angel, he's MY angel.

"G'mornin' baby," he whispers back, cupping my face with his porcelain hands.

Last night was crazy, and I mean CRAZY! After midnight, couples started to get extra…cozy. Luckily, there are six guest bedrooms in the basement, so nearly everyone got a bed to sleep on. I'm sharing with Kurt (no duh!), Tina and Mike are in another, Sebastian and Thad reclaimed their original one (like anyone would want to step in there after what they were doing in there earlier. I'll let Rachel clean up in there.), Nick and Jeff practically sprinted into theirs, Rory carried Sugar into one (that boy was THRILLED), and Santana and Brittany are in the last one. Everyone else stayed in the main room, either on the couches or the blow-ups. Everyone except Rachel and Finn that is, those two dumbasses went strait up to her bedroom. Her BEDROOM. That's right next to Timmy's! I swear if I go up there and Timmy SAW them doing anything…there will be hell to pay.

I lean forward, teasingly brushing my lips across Kurt's. He groans in protest as I pull away slowly.

"Hey, I think we should get dressed." I reply, gesturing to the clothes, thrown all over the floor in haste last night. "I have a job to do as host, even if I'd rather lay in bed all day with my hot boyfriend."

Kurt blushes, but nods, understanding me. "Though, I'd much rather spend my day in your arms, you should probably kick everybody out before Barbara gets driven home at noon. And that's a job I'm sure you'll need help with, especially because your sister is MIA."

I gasp, "Oh shit! I completely forgot about Barbie! Come on, we seriously have to hurry!"

Kurt and I fly through the house, literally kicking people out the door. That's harder than you think, considering most weren't even dressed when we woke them up, and nearly all of them had a horrible hangovers. Finally, it's 11:52 a.m. and all that's left to do is to clean. Thankfully we have Finn, Rachel, and Timmy to help with that part. Then again…Timmy is 4, and Rachel and Finn aren't feeling great after all the beer they consumed.

_DING DONG! DING DONG! _

"Shit!" I mutter, glancing to over to my sister. "Rachel, get the door, but don't let Lucy's mother look inside. Kurt, Finn, please stay quiet. We'd be dead if she told our dad's that you guys are here!"

They all nod as Rachel goes to answer the door. A few words are exchanged before Barbie comes skipping down the basements steps.

"You had a party without me?" she remarks, taking in the horrendous sight. Nodding hello to Kurt and Finn. "I could've brought my boyfriend!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you have a BOYFRIEND?" I scream, how the hell could my 8-year-old baby sister have a boyfriend? Hell I just got one!

Rachel shakes her head knowingly, "Not now Blaine! Barb, go make yourself and Timmy some lunch. I'll give you whatever you want tomorrow as long as you don't tell papa and daddy about this!"

Barbara stands there, processing the offer. "Fine! Blaine, I think you can repay me by NOT flipping out over my boyfriend, and by NOT telling papa and daddy," she finally says, before taking Timmy to the kitchen.

Only in our family would an 8 year old give me an ultimatum. This is so freakin' messed up.

"Rachel…" I begin sternly.

"No!" she replies, giving me her best bitch face. "We can talk later. Right now we have to clean and get Finn and Kurt home!"

The two older boys agree, and by 3 p.m. we are finished. The house looks spectacular, better than it did before.

"Bye bye Kurtie!" I breathe, holding him tightly against me, my hands snaked around his waist.

This New Years was perfect, the best one I can ever remember. As long as I'm with Kurt, I know it won't be the last perfect night.

"Bye Blaine, thank you!" he replies, kissing me sweetly.

What does he have to thank ME for? I should be thanking him! "For what?"

"Helping me have the best New Years in the history of New Years!" he states it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Okay, so maybe it IS kind of obvious.

I laugh before taking his flawless face in my hands and kissing him passionately. I smile when he deepens it further.

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"Call me? I'm gonna be stuck with…my family…all night!"

"I know, and of course I will. Anything for you!"

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

Best New Years ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would love to hear what you think! Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I again just wanted to upload it quickly! **

_In the next chapter: The epilogue, in which Leroy and Hiram Anderberry return home to their four wonderful kids. _


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Where are my gorgeous and talented children?" Papa, Leroy, calls.

Thankfully, Finn and Kurt left an hour ago, so we'll (hopefully) not get into any trouble. It was already 9 p.m. on New Years Day, and my dads just busted through the door. Instead of seeing the mess that was there not even less then 12 hours ago, they saw the spotless house they left behind. Something I am quite proud of!

"Daddy! Papa!" cries Timmy and Barbie, running to greet them. Rachel follows, trying to not look over excited, she loves them more than she'll ever admit to. I walk slowly after, not because I don't love my dads but because I'm starting to feel guilty about all this shit. Wouldn't you?

"Blaine, Rachel, how'd it go?" Papa asks, raising an eyebrow, holding Timmy in his arms.

Rachel pauses, that must look suspicious as hell. "Yeah Papa! It was loads and loads of fun."

"How was your trip?" I ask politely, nodding along with my older sister.

"What a gentleman!" My daddy replies, patting my back. "Kurt's a very lucky guy."

I laugh nervously. They totally know! They totally know what I did last night with Kurt! They know what Rachel planned! Boy are we fucked!

"Kiddies," continued daddy, gesturing to my younger siblings. "Up to bed! It's late and Papa and I want to go to bed too! It's the least you can do for Blainey and Rach, considering they were nice enough to take care of you."

The little ones follow him, talking animatedly along the away. Papa, on the other hand, turns toward us; his eyes have a very stern glare, one I rarely see. "I'm sure Finn and Kurt were here."

Rachel and I nod silent. Have I mentioned how fucked we are? 'Cause I think I should say my goodbyes now. Dear Kurt, I love you so much…more than you will ever know! I'm sorry my idiot big sister has forced us into this plan, in turn making my papa MURTDER us!

"Well, did you guys DO anything?"

"No Papa!" Rachel replies instantly, and somewhat frantically. "We only watched movies and played with Timmy. He and Finn had a Mario Kart marathon! I think they have the same IQ, to be honest."

Papa laughs heartily, "What about you and Kurt, Blaine?"

"Daddy agreed himself, I was a perfect gentleman! I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt the boy I love, especially here with Rachel and Timmy home!"

My papa nods, "Glad you had fun, your father and I really appreciate it. Don't stay up too late!"

Did we just get away with that?

I think we did!

Best. New Years. EVER!

The end

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it, sorry it was so short, but I thought it seemed fit. Also, sorry for all grammar mistakes, as you know I do try my best!**

**Now time to thank everybody. I want to thank each and every single one of you, I loved going through this journey with you guys. This is my first major fic, and one of my only finished stories I've ever written. I could not have done it with out you! I truly loved reading all your reviews, and smiled whenever someone favorited or added this to their alert list. It means a lot, considering when I began this, I had no idea anyone would even read it! But, people have, and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review to keep me smiling, and check out my other fics! I'm not going anywhere, and sometime soon I will write another Anderberry fic, mainly because I love them!**

**Thank you again to everyone who has read this from the bottom of my heart! I'd love to hug each and everyone of you! A special thanks to Andria-Winter and my friend Jo for helping me finish this. **

**The end (less than three) **


End file.
